Right Here, Right Now
by KeDe
Summary: What can one do when you think today just might be your last?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**  
**Jimmy knew that he and Abby should stay with the others, if not for safety then as proof that Abby didn't do the next bad thing that would probably happen. But so many bad things had happened over the last couple of days. Every time they turned around there was another killing. Now, it was Trish's stepmom. Plus, Shane had done a damn good job of trying to turn everyone against Abby. All that, coupled with the fact that she had been gone for seven years and he couldn't say for certain if any of them would make it off the island, nearly overwhelmed him.

"Come on," he said, pulling her by the arm.

"Where?"

Jimmy led her away from the others who had all congregated in the great room at the inn. He led her up the back staircase and into one of the luxurious master bedrooms and locked the door. No way he'd ever be able to afford such a nice place so he might as well take advantage of it now -- as creepy as that sounded.

"Jimmy, what are we doing here?"

"I love you, Abby, and I just want to be alone with you for a while."

"We had last night."

"And we have right here, right now," he said, pulling her to him. "Let's don't waste time by talking."

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and as they kissed deeply, passionately, they stumbled towards the bed. Both kicked off their shoes and tore at each other's clothes with the ferocity of lovers who have concluded this might just be their last time together.

Abby let go of Jimmy long enough to pull back the covers. They both climbed in and were all over each other. Jimmy wasted no time as he plunged into her over and over, her moans and whimpers spurring him on.

At last, they were both sated . . . for the moment.

"Do you think I'm Wakefield's daughter?"

Jimmy didn't want to let on that the subject wasn't exactly an aphrodisiac. Instead, he said, "It doesn't matter to me."

"But it matters to me and to everyone else. I see how they look at me."

"They're scared. They're curious."

"And you?"

Jimmy smiled. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"I was always so jealous of Trish when we were growing up. She was beautiful, rich. When my mom was killed, I was even more envious of her. Even though, like her, I had my dad – well, I guess he's my dad – I couldn't help but ask myself: _why do bad things happen to me and not to her?_ Now, look what's happened to her."

An uneasy feeling swept over Jimmy as he listened to Abby. He brushed it aside and moved closer to her.

"I used to think you liked Trish. I mean, she's beautiful--"

"Abby, don't go there."

"Don't you think she's beautiful?"

"Yes, but so are you. I do like Trish. She's a nice person. But I love you. I always have."

"I don't know why I'm being so petty," Abby admitted. "I'm sorry."

Jimmy kissed her cheek. "No need to be."

Abby ran her index finger along his chest. "Perhaps we should get back."

"Do you really want to go back?" he asked as he raised himself above her again.

"No," she admitted, but her answer was muffled by his mouth bearing down on hers. Then, the mood was ruined by a blood-curdling scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**  
**Jimmy and Abby quickly got out of bed and dressed as fast as they could.

"I'm scared, Jimmy."

"I know," he said, giving her a quick hug.

They hurried back to the great room, afraid of what they might find.

Still holding Abby's hand, Jimmy did a quick head count. They were all there. "What happened?" he asked no one in particular.

"The scream came from Trish," Danny answered. "Said she had to release some tension."

"If you ask me, she's cracking up," Shane offered, downing another shot.

Henry moved towards him. "Nobody asked you."

Trish got up from her chair and went into the other room.

"Trish," Shea called after her. When Trish didn't stop, Shea looked around the room. "She shouldn't be going off alone. We need to stay together."

"I'll go talk to her," Abby offered. "I'll bring her back."

Jimmy squeezed her hand tighter, unwilling to let go of her. He was aware that everyone was watching them but he didn't care.

"It's okay," Abby said, reluctantly wiggling her hand free of his. She smiled up at him. "I'll be right back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
"Where were you?" Trish asked as soon as Abby entered the room. It was a large room lined with shelves containing books and island memorabilia.

Abby took a deep breath, then exhaled. "I was with Jimmy."

A look of disbelief crossed Trish's face. "Oh, so you're off fucking your boyfriend as we're all dying around you?"

Abby thought she might should feel guilty for doing just that, but she didn't. "Trish, I know you're upset--"

"Upset?" Trish answered, her voice near hysteria. "That's an understatement, don't you think? Let's see, on the day that was supposed to be the happiest of my life, I find out my stepmom is cheating on my dad. Then my dad is brutally murdered right before my eyes. Then my niece is kidnapped. Then I find out my brother-in-law has been murdered. Then my friend is butchered. Then my stepmom is murdered. Not to mention all the other killings. Did I miss anything?"

"That pretty much sums it up," Abby said. She didn't intend on being so flippant but her nerves were at a breaking point. "Shea wants me to bring you back into the great room. We need to stay together."

"Is that what you were thinking when you sneaked off with Jimmy?"

"No, I was thinking that it doesn't matter what we do because we're all going to eventually die anyway." Abby was afraid, no doubt, but verbalizing what just may be the inevitable almost helped her to put her life in perspective.

"No," Trish said, looking at her with tears running down her face. "He's not going to kill his daughter--"

"We don't know that he's my father for sure--"

"Of course you are. That's what this is all about. He thinks he's Wakefield and he's trying to prove something to you."

"I can understand people needing a scapegoat, so make me it. I get it. But Wakefield killed my mom, so I'm as much of a victim as anyone. I feel bad for your losses, but I'm not going to apologize or feel sorry for you because I haven't done anything wrong."

Trish opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Abby raised her hand, indicating Trish should shut up.

"Let's go," Abby said as she ushered Trish out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Abby and Trish returned to the great room, neither were surprised that the others were all ready to leave. The sitting and waiting was driving them nuts. Plus, after what had happened to Katherine in the solarium, none of them felt even remotely safe anywhere in the inn.

"We're going to the marina," Henry announced.

Trish was pleased to see Henry taking charge. He was so smart and so grounded, he couldn't help but to know what they should do next. She wanted to tell him how proud she was of him but he was busy now shepherding everyone outside.

Abby reminded Henry that they needed to get her father, Cal and Chloe. She could tell that Shane just wanted to be gone and most of the others had funny looks on their faces at the mention of her father.

Abby and the rest of the rag-tag group quickly made their way to the clinic. Most of them had guns. When they got to the clinic they discovered that Abby's father had mysteriously disappeared. Abby was devastated and suspicious at the same time. On the one hand, she thought whomever the killer was had snatched him and her father was in grave danger or possibly dead. On the other hand she thought her father just might be Wakefield reincarnated. Henry nudged her and said they needed to get a move on. They collected Cal and Chloe and hurried outside with the others.

However, Abby just couldn't leave without putting in more of an effort into finding her dad. She told Henry they should all go on to the marina and leave her if they had to.

"No," Henry said. He couldn't bear the thought of her going off alone to look for her dad, although he did understand. "I'll come with you," he said.

Trish was stunned and felt betrayed. "Henry," she said.

Her long and searching look into his face, his soul, made Henry feel like shit.

Trish thought by giving him an _Are you fucking crazy?_ look he would realize going to look for the sheriff who was most likely the killer was fucking crazy.

"Go on to the marina," Henry urged. "We'll be along in a little while."

"No," Trish said. "I'm coming with you."

Henry was more in love with Trish at that moment than he had ever been. She wanted to be with him. She felt safer with him.

"The cops will be here soon," Abby said, as she, Henry and Trish went in the direction of her father's house and the others headed off towards the marina. Knowing that help was on the way put everyone's mind at ease a bit. Just a bit.

However, unbeknownst to them, the cops had just been shot in the chest as soon as they stepped out of their plane and were now floating face up in the water.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**  
Jimmy couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had as he and Shane tried to get the boat working. He was worried about Abby. He had just gotten her back into his life and he wanted to keep it that way. He should have insisted that she come with him, instead of leaving her behind and assuming she'd be along in a little while. That was part of the problem: she was too damn independent. What the hell did that make him? A wuss? Would Henry have left Trish behind, if even for a second, under such dangerous circumstances?

***

Abby, Henry, and Trish now stood in the attic of Abby's father's house. They were all disgusted by what looked to be a sick shrine to Wakefield.

"He's not here," Henry said to Abby. "Let's go."

Abby didn't move but continued glancing around, looking for a clue. Something.

_What the hell is wrong with her?_ Trish wondered as she watched Abby, who was acting as if she never wanted to leave this horrible place. Hadn't they just seen on the table a map of the tunnels underneath the Candlewick? What more proof did she, did any of them need, that her father was a serial murderer?

None of this made sense to Abby. Nothing in her miserable existence made sense. Except Jimmy. Jimmy who was waiting for her at the marina.

Abby glanced around one last time before quickly following Henry and Trish out of the attic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**  
Jimmy kept working at the boat's motor but it wasn't getting any power. He yelled to Shane who was yelling something back at him that Jimmy couldn't understand.

What was he saying? Instinctively, Jimmy grabbed his gun and did a quick scan of the area. Nothing. He put the gun down and returned his attention to the motor. The sound of the explosion nearly split his eardrums. Before Jimmy could regain his senses, a great wall of fire rose up out of nowhere. It was as if all hell was breaking loose. Then everything went black. He was out cold.

***

Although she walked, Abby didn't comprehend at first where she was going. She was worried about her dad. She had no reign on her emotions. She was afraid. She didn't want to die, and God knows she didn't want any more of her friends to die. And her dad! Where was he? Who was he? Did he have a gun trained on them right now? No, he did not. Her father was a decent man who would not put her or anyone through this horrible ordeal.

She perked up a bit when she thought about Jimmy. He would be waiting for her at the marina. Maybe her dad would be too! The two thoughts, intertwined together like that, comforted her. No way could her dad be a cold-blooded killer.

Abby's senses had been in full blown alert for the past few days. But now she was so preoccupied with these thoughts that she momentarily let her guard down. Then, the marina exploded and her friends started screaming. Abby was stunned. She soon realized she was screaming too, screaming for Jimmy and running towards where she thought he was. Even as shots rang out she kept running towards his boat.

Henry fought hard to pull Abby to safety but she kept struggling against him as she continued reaching and calling for Jimmy. Then, a bullet whizzed past their heads. Abby stopped fighting against Henry and started running for her own life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**  
Henry sat down at the bar when he caught himself pacing the tight confines of the boathouse. It was getting dark and everyone's nerves were on edge. Like the rest of them, the waiting was driving him crazy. They had been in the boathouse for hours and the killings continued. Jimmy's boat had exploded with him on it and Shane had told them about them about the cops being shot. Then Maggie, the wedding planner, who thought because she was a local that the killings had nothing to do with her, had foolishly left the boathouse to go home. She was wrong. Dead wrong. Now, every time they looked out the front window they saw her, swinging from the neck by a rope. Henry guessed the sick bastard called himself having a sense of humor.

At least they now had a plan: Sully and Cal had left in Nikki's car to go to the other side of the island to get the boat Cal had rented. Although Henry didn't think the plan or the boat had a snowball's chance in hell of working, he went along with it. They had to do something. If they didn't try, they'd continue to be sitting ducks, plucked off one by one.

***

Abby was relieved when Henry finally sat down. The floorboards creaked ominously with each step he took and kept interfering with her thoughts of Jimmy. Jimmy was dead and either her dad had killed him or her dad had been killed. Just like her mom. So, what did she have left? Nothing. Even if the remaining people inside this room got off the island, and it turned out that her dad was the killer, none of them would want to have anything to do with her. She wouldn't even be able to count on Henry who had always been her best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**  
Henry grabbed his gun and moved away from the bar and sat by himself in a corner. Shane was still at the bar getting drunker by the hour.

Henry couldn't help but think if all had gone as planned, he and Trish would now be on their honeymoon instead of hiding out with what few friends they had left in a dilapidated boathouse with guns at the ready, willing to shoot the first thing that moved.

He couldn't imagine what was going through Trish's mind. If not for their wedding, none of their friends and family would have come to the island, only to be slaughtered. Henry watched Trish as she sat talking quietly to Shea. How did he, just an average guy, make it with someone as special as her? It had never seemed real, less so now, now when all their lives were in danger. She was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. She was beautiful both on the inside and on the outside. She didn't deserve this.

Henry had to admit that up until the fateful wedding rehearsal he had had doubts about the wedding. Cold feet, and not because he wasn't sure if he loved Trish or if he wanted to marry her. He did love her and he did want to marry her. HER. Not the Wellingtons, which is exactly what he had been thinking when that thing came crashing down on her father. Strangely, he hadn't thought about that until now.

Checking his pockets for extra ammo, and then clutching his shotgun, Henry took up watch at the window. He would love dearly to get a clean shot at whomever it was that was doing these awful things. Abby was his friend true enough, but if her dad showed himself, Henry wouldn't hesitate blasting him straight to hell. It had to be her dad. There was no other plausible explanation, especially after Madison said he had taken her.

So much had happened that he hadn't had time to process. None of them had. What he did realize was that he needed to get Trish off this damn island. He had failed JD. He could not, would not fail Trish. He'd eventually make her understand that they could start their lives together, the two of them, without the pressures of the Wellington legacy. Hell, now they'd have the nightmares of their stay on Harper's Island and therefore, he would need to do whatever was necessary to erase these awful memories from her mind -- and his own. He would do anything just to see her smile again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**  
Trish was aware that Henry had been watching her off and on ever since they fled the Candlewick Inn and taken shelter in this godforsaken dump. She hadn't been exactly loving towards him -- hugging him one minute, pushing him away the next. She was scared for him, for herself, for all of them.

She was especially afraid for Cal and Sully who were now out there trying to bring back Cal's boat to rescue them. Trish refused to believe they wouldn't make it, although she knew one of them had been shot. Neither of them was brave and wanted to go out and possibly face that evil monster. She couldn't blame them. Nevertheless, she was glad they had gone instead of Henry.

Oh how she wished this nightmare was over and they could go back to living their lives the way they had planned. But Trish knew that even if they survived, their lives would be forever changed.

It was then that she thought about her conversation with Abby. What if Abby and Jimmy had not sneaked off together? At least Abby had that last time with Jimmy. That's all she had left, but at least it was something.

"Danny," she said quietly. "Can you please take watch at the window? I need to talk to Henry."

Danny smiled weakly. "Say no more, my friend. I understand."

Trish and Danny approached Henry, who looked at them, surprised. Danny swiftly waved his hand for Henry to get lost. Trish took Henry by the hand and as she turned, she noticed Abby watching but not seeing, yet remembering.

Trish led Henry to the cluttered area at the back of the boathouse. They were out view of the others.

"Trish, it may not be safe back here," Henry whispered, while at the same time pulling her closer and allowing her to bury his face in kisses, landing some well-placed ones of his own.

"We got company!" Danny yelled.

At first neither Trish nor Henry comprehended what they had just heard or the commotion of shuffling feet moving towards the front window, so intent were they on pleasing themselves and each other.

"Hey! Someone's coming!"

Trish and Henry reluctantly let go of each other and quickly made their way to the front window along with the others.

The sheriff's truck was heading straight at the boathouse. Those with guns cocked them, ready to shoot to kill.

"There's something on the hood," Trish said. "It's a body."

Abby moved closer to see. Her legs felt weak.

Before they could react, the truck reversed, causing the body to fall off. It was Jimmy!

The truck sped off and they rushed outside, each one praying, none harder than Abby, that he was alive.


End file.
